This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and media players are often provided with displays for displaying images to a user. Displays generally include multiple layers. For example, a display may include a layer of liquid crystal material sandwiched between two layers of glass. Other types of displays such as flexible displays may contain a layer of light-emitting material such as organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) formed on a layer of flexible material. A display may also include a display circuitry layer such as a thin-film transistor (TFT) layer that may be used to control the emission of light in the display.
A flexible printed circuit (“flex circuit”) is often mounted to the TFT layer in order to electrically connect the display circuitry to internal components within the electronic device. A conductive adhesive is often used to mount the flexible circuit board to the TFT layer.
Conductive structures within a display and conductive structures connected to the display do not emit light and may therefore be located in the inactive region of a display. Additional border area may be required for mounting a flex circuit to the TFT layer. Conductive structures in the display border region and flex circuits attached to the display border region may therefore reduce the amount of active display area that is available to display images and may create aesthetically unappealing border regions around the periphery of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved displays for electronic devices.